


I Sense a Disturbance (In the Force)

by jukeboxhound



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/pseuds/jukeboxhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth's been getting reports on his subordinate's shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Sense a Disturbance (In the Force)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/gifts).



_****_

**From: g.sephiroth@shinra.mi  
To: thatswhatshesaid@shinra.mi** **  
Re: I Sense a Disturbance ~~in the Force~~**

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/jukeboxhound/pic/0018349g/)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/jukeboxhound/pic/0018349g/)

Knowing Zack forgets to check his mail if it doesn't arrive as a text message, Sephiroth just sends it to Cloud instead.

 

 


End file.
